csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - Notable Pre-Made Expansion Pack Sim Face Templates - Part One
---- Notable pre-made Sims from The Sims 2: University, The Sims 2: Nightlife, The Sims 2: Holiday Party Pack, and The Sims 2: Open for Business and the face templates used (or possibly used) to create their facial structures. There is no guarantee that all the said information below is entirely correct. Most suggested templates are definitely correct, but others may just be accurate assumptions. If anyone thinks that perhaps a certain template was or wasn't used to create a part of that Sim's facial structure, feel free to explain why. Playable Sims Notes: *Martin and Joshua Ruben use a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for young adult females, with the short curly red hair and glasses. *Certain parts of Frances J. Worthington III's face, such as the jaw, use a slightly modified version of a pre-made face from Create a Sim. This CAS face, if used on toddlers or children, has a shrunken chin and plump face. The CAS bins for child, teenage, adult, and elder males with light skin, and young adult males with tanned skin each have a version of this face. The parts of Frances' face that don't use any versions of the CAS face are customised from the default 16th face template. *Malcolm Landgraab IV uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for adult males, with the short spiky hair, combed eyebrows, stubble, and vandyke beard. *Malcolm 's full face, eyebrows, eyes, mouth, and jaw may not be completely based off the "Archcind" template. *Chester Gieke uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the blonde mop top and glasses. This CAS face, if used on toddlers or children, has a shrunken chin and plump face. Gallery Martin Ruben.png|Martin Ruben Jane Stacks.png|Jane Stacks Allegra Gorey.png|Allegra Gorey Ashley Pitts.png|Ashley Pitts Joshua Ruben.png|Joshua Ruben Kevin Beare.png|Kevin Beare Castor Nova.png|Castor Nova Tiffany Sampson.png|Tiffany Sampson Brittany Upsnott.png|Brittany Upsnott Heather Huffington.png|Heather Huffington Sam Thomas.png|Sam Thomas Jared Starchild.png|Jared Starchild Ty Bubbler.png|Ty Bubbler Jimmy Phoenix.png|Jimmy Phoenix Erik Swain.png|Erik Swain Guy Wrightley.png|Guy Wrightley Mickey Dosser.png|Mickey Dosser Matthew Hart.png|Matthew Hart DJ Verse.png|DJ Verse Monica Bratford.png|Monica Bratford Sarah Love.png|Sarah Love Jessie Pilferson.png|Jessie Pilferson Gunnar Roque.png|Gunnar Roque Jasmine Rai.png|Jasmine Rai Zoe Zimmerman.png|Zoe Zimmerman Frances J. Worthington III.png|Frances J. Worthington III Almeric Davis.png|Almeric Davis Aldric Davis.png|Aldric Davis William Williamson.png|William Williamson Blossom Moonbeam.png|Blossom Moonbeam Klara Vonderstein.png|Klara Vonderstein Stella Terrano.png|Stella Terrano Jasmine Rai - Body Shop.png|Jasmine Rai (Original) Mitch Indie.png|Mitch Indie Max Flexor.png|Max Flexor Delilah O'Feefe.png|Delilah O'Feefe Roxie Sharpe.png|Roxie Sharpe Jonah Powers.png|Jonah Powers Edwin Sharpe.png|Edwin Sharpe Marla Biggs.png|Marla Biggs Phineaus Furley.png|Phineaus Furley Ellen Frost.png|Ellen Frost Chaz Whippler.png|Chaz Whippler Emily Lee.png|Emily Lee Tom Freshe.png|Tom Freshe Florence Delarosa.png|Florence Delarosa Denise Jacquet.png|Denise Jacquet Gilbert Jacquet.png|Gilbert Jacquet Malcolm Landgraab IV.png|Malcolm Landgraab IV Checoleín Ramirez.png|Checoleín Ramirez Lisa Ramirez.png|Lisa Ramirez Tessa Ramirez.png|Tessa Ramirez Stephen Tinker.png|Stephen Tinker Wanda Tinker.png|Wanda Tinker Melody Tinker.png|Melody Tinker Chester Gieke.png|Chester Gieke Jodie Larson.png|Jodie Larson Jason Larson.png|Jason Larson Denise Jacquet - Body Shop.png|Denise Jacquet (Original) Gilbert Jacquet - Body Shop.png|Gilbert Jacquet (Original) Deceased Sims Notes: *Jennail Tricou's face appears to be a slightly modified version of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the pigtails. The obvious difference is that Jennail's eyes are larger. *Nylissit Tricou uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the long fuzzy brown hair, and the unused "Sioux" lipstick. Her jaw is slightly wider, the eyes are larger, and the mouth uses the 2nd face template. *Fricorith Tricou uses a slightly customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for teenage males, with the short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. *Gvaudoin Tricou uses a slightly customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for teenage females, with the black hair tied into a bun, and light blue lipstick. The obvious difference is that Gvaudoin's eye squint is slightly wider. *Blair Buckingham's face is identical to a pre-made face from Create a Sim. The face is in the bin for elder males with light skin, and has short messy hair and glasses. This CAS face, if used on toddlers or children, has a shrunken chin and plump face. *Virginia Buckingham uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for elder females with the bowl twist hairstyle. *Malcolm Landgraab III uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult males with the short blonde hair and grey eyes. *Marion Landgraab uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for elder females, with the ponytail. *Alvin Larson uses a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for elder males with the green eyes, combed eyebrows, and the semi bald hairstyle. *Elise Larson uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for elder females with the short cute hairstyle. *Carmen Mendoza uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for elder females with the page punk hairstyle and the hot pink hat. *Theresa Ramirez's face appears to be a slightly modified version of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for elder females, with the french braid hairstyle. *Jennail and Theresa's eyes may not be completely based off the "Archeasi" template. Gallery Jon Smith Tricou.png|Jon Smith Tricou Jennicor Tricou.png|Jennicor Tricou Rainelle Neengia.png|Rainelle Neengia Jennail Tricou.png|Jennail Tricou Kvornan Tricou.png|Kvornan Tricou Nylissit Tricou.png|Nylissit Tricou Kiernan Tricou.png|Kiernan Tricou Fricorith Tricou.png|Fricorith Tricou Gvaudoin Tricou.png|Gvaudoin Tricou Blair Buckingham.png|Blair Buckingham Virginia Buckingham.png|Virginia Buckingham Mary Delarosa.png|Mary Delarosa William Delarosa.png|William Delarosa Carl Gieke.png|Carl Gieke Lucy Gieke.png|Lucy Gieke Jerome Jacquet.png|Jerome Jacquet Suzanne Jacquet.png|Suzanne Jacquet Yves Jacquet.png|Yves Jacquet Nicole Jeffress.png|Nicole Jeffress Sabastian Jeffress.png|Sabastian Jeffress Malcolm Landgraab II.png|Malcolm Landgraab II Malcolm Landgraab III.png|Malcolm Landgraab III Margaret Landgraab.png|Margaret Landgraab Marion Landgraab.png|Marion Landgraab Alvin Larson.png|Alvin Larson Elise Larson.png|Elise Larson Armando Mendoza.png|Armando Mendoza Carmen Mendoza.png|Carmen Mendoza Juan Ramirez.png|Juan Ramirez Theresa Ramirez.png|Theresa Ramirez Lauren Tinker.png|Lauren Tinker Ron Tinker.png|Ron Tinker Autumn Zarubin.png|Autumn Zarubin Damion Zarubin.png|Damion Zarubin Townies and NPCs Notes: *Swan Teens' face appears to be a slightly modified version of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for teenage females, with the page punk hairstyle. The obvious difference is that Swan's eyes use the 10th Maxis face template, rather than the eyes from the CAS face that the rest of her features use. *Father Time and Santa Klaus' faces appear to be based around the same customised face that the Therapist uses. This face, if used on toddlers or children, has a shrunken chin. Gallery Mrs. CrumpleBottom (NPC).png|Mrs. Crumplebottom Grayson Butler.png|Grayson Butler Christa Mazza.png|Christa Mazza Orion Teens.png|Orion Teens Vamsi Custer.png|Vamsi Custer Tiave Teens.png|Tiave Teens Loren Teens.png|Loren Teens Jessica Walter.png|Jessica Walter Donte Raha.png|Donte Raha Patrick Teens.png|Patrick Teens Nolan Kosmokos.png|Nolan Kosmokos Swan Teens.png|Swan Teens Chase Gilscarbo.png|Chase Gilscarbo Tyler Dalton.png|Tyler Dalton Kestrel Teens.png|Kestrel Teens Ash Creelman.png|Ash Creelman Zion Phelps.png|Zion Phelps Warren Landry.png|Warren Landry Abhijeet Roennigke.png|Abhijeet Roennigke Ian Byall.png|Ian Byall Ivy Butler.png|Ivy Butler Samuel Shahan.png|Samuel Shahan (Downtown) Ash Alioto.png|Ash Alioto Ray Fleig.png|Ray Fleig Justus Andersen.png|Justus Andersen Zack Sartor.png|Zack Sartor Dominic Gray.png|Dominic Gray Shanna Walton.png|Shanna Walton Lindsay Wilson.png|Lindsay Wilson Sadie Kosmokos.png|Sadie Kosmokos Lilly Thayer.png|Lilly Thayer Gretchen Walton.png|Gretchen Walton Christy Raha.png|Christy Raha Trista Phelps.png|Trista Phelps Celeste Midlock.png|Celeste Midlock Kerie Toyonaga.png|Kerie Toyonaga Shanna Landry.png|Shanna Landry Hailey Dalton.png|Hailey Dalton Lakshmi Byall.png|Lakshmi Byall Rose Miller.png|Rose Miller Cheryl Miller.png|Cheryl Miller Caryl Gray.png|Caryl Gray Rebecka Garth.png|Rebecka Garth Remington Jitmakusol.png|Remington Jitmakusol Cara Livingston.png|Cara Livingston Santa Klaus (NPC).png|Santa Klaus Father Time (NPC).png|Father Time Toddler New Year (NPC).png|Toddler New Year Breanna Custer.png|Breanna Custer Jeannie Chen.png|Jeannie Chen Elle Rodiek.png|Elle Rodiek Tammy King.png|Tammy King Trina Dalton.png|Trina Dalton Toby Couderc.png|Toby Couderc Ray Bui.png|Ray Bui Sierra Tsvirkunov.png|Sierra Tsvirkunov Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims